The structure of a conventional electronic cigarette is shown in FIG. 1. As can be known from FIG. 1, the conventional electronic cigarette includes an atomizing assembly 110 and a battery rod assembly 120, which are connectable to each other. A suction end 100, through which a user may inhale the aerosol, is arranged on one end of the atomizing assembly 110, where the end is far from the battery rod assembly 120. Further as shown in FIG. 1, the atomizing assembly 110 includes an atomizing core 111 which is integrated with the atomizing assembly 110. The atomizing core is provided with an electric heating wire for atomizing the cigarette liquid and a liquid guiding string for supplying the cigarette liquid to the electric heating wire.
During working, the atomizing core 111 needs to atomize the cigarette liquid into the aerosol to be inhaled by the user. After the atomizing core 111 works for some time, much cigarette liquid may adhere to the surface of the atomizing core 111.
In the case that the atomizing core 111 is damaged, the user can not inhale the aerosol and the atomizing core 111 needs to be replaced. Since the atomizing core 111 is integrated with the atomizing assembly 110, the user needs to replace the whole atomizing assembly 110, the replacement procedure is relative complicated and unnecessary waste is caused. Furthermore, as much cigarette liquid adheres to the surface of the atomizing core 111, the user may get his hands contaminated during the replacement procedure, which results in inconvenience to the user and poor experience of replacement.